The Cross of Worlds
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Wheeljack's invention goes wrong and sends Odette and Optimus to Catherine and Jenna's world where they meet new people and the same people they once new who don't know them. How much trouble will the tree girls cause for Prowl? How will they get home? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I only own my Oc's.

* * *

Odette and Optimus walked to Wheeljack's lab because they were "requested" to be there. They arrived to see Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, and of coarse, Wheeljack.

"Tada!" Wheeljack said, revealing his new machine. "This is going to change everything, for the good this time."  
"Are you sure it's not going to explode and turn be to a four year old again?" Odette asked, leaning against her father's foot.  
"No, that will not happen again." Wheeljack said.  
"If this explodes, I am not fixing you." Ratchet threatened.  
"I am too excited to hear you." Wheeljack said, "Alright, lets get this show on the road."  
Wheeljack pressed a button. The machine made a weird noise and started beeping. "Uh oh"  
"Uh Oh? What uh oh?" Odette asked, hysteria creeping into her voice.  
"Uh, now might be wise to run" Wheeljack said as pieces started to fall of of the machine.

Everybody booked it to the door.  
In the ciaos and confusion Odette tripped over a piece of machine with a yelp. Odette tried to get up but found herself to be stuck.  
"Slag." Odette said, her eyes widening when the machine started to glow a bright blue. "DADDY!" She yelled and Optimus turned, his optics widening in horror. "ODETTE!" He yelled, running to her. He pulled her out as the light engulfed them both.

After the light dimmed, everyone walked in to find Optimus and Odette missing.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my Oc's.

* * *

Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox and Catherine "Cat" Winters were walking around base when they heard a crash. They ran To find a blond, with electric blue highlights, haired girl on top of...Optimus? Cat went to the girl as Jenna dialed a number on her cell. "Ratchet? where is Optimus?"  
"With me, Jazz and Ironhide...Why?" Ratchet answered. Cat came back over to Jenna  
"Can you, Optimus, Jazz, and Hide come to bay forty-eight?" Jenna asked, "Because we have a bot here that looks exactly like Optimus and there is a girl about my age and she's...different."  
"We will be there in a minute...Ironhide says to stay where you are and if he wakes, you and Cat are to hide."  
"Alright." Jenna said and she relayed the message to Cat, whom nodded.

The bot and girl awoke when the four Autobots arrived. "OPTIMUS!" Jenna yelled, running to her guardian, whom immediately scooped her up and held her close to his spark.  
"Hey Jazz." Cat said, walking over to her guardian.  
Jazz pat his charge on the head before looking at the bot who was getting up. The others were shocked to see that the bot did, indeed, look like their leader, Optimus prime.  
Jenna, who was sitting in her guardian's hand, looked at the girl in the other red and blue bot's hand. Jenna knew this was rude, but she went through the other girl's recent memories and said. "They are from another dimension."  
The red and blue bot said. "My name is Optimus Prime and this is my daughter, Odette; and I believe the child-" Jenna snorted when he said child, "-in your hand is correct. I believe when the machine my inventor, Wheeljack, invented exploded sent Odette and I here."

Jenna waved to Odette, who waved back. Jenna looked down at Cat. "Hey, Imagine what prowl's gonna say about another teenager here." Jenna said and Cat started laughing.  
"He's _so_ gonna hate us." Cat cackled, Jenna started busting out laughing, and the Prime holding Jenna sighed.  
"I am afraid I do not understand." Odette's father said.  
"Two words: Duck-tape Cannon" Jenna said and Ironhide scooped her up out of Prime's hand and started tickling her.  
"Hahaha-Stop-hahaha- It-hahaha- Hide!" Jenna laughed.  
"Alright, Lets go to the medbay so I can check these two-Ironhide stop ticking the poor girl!" Ratchet started before Yelling at the Weapon specialist. Ironhide stopped and smiled at the girl laying in his hand exhausted from the tickle attack. They all headed towards the medbay and Jenna fell asleep in Ironhide's hand.

Odette looked at the sleeping girl on Ironhide's hand and then she turned to her father.  
"Dad, Are you sure I am not allowed to offline Wheeljack?"  
"Yes, I am sure."  
"Damn." It was muttered but the prime still heard it  
"Odette, watch that language of yours." He reprimanded.  
"Sorry." She said."Uh, Dad?"  
"Yes, sweetspark?"  
"Thank you for saving me...or trying anyway." Odette said, looking down at the ground as they walked.  
"Always sweetspark."

* * *

"Alright there seems to be no damage." Ratchet said to the...guests, before turning to Jenna.  
"Now, I am going to run a scan to check your spark. I may tickle, so try to hold still, alright sparkling?" Jenna nodded and he ran the scan. He check the results.  
"Seems to be doing alright, but remember if anything happens, come here. Got that?"  
"Alright Ratchet. Thank you." she said before turning to Cat and Odette. "Wanna go blow up a toilet?"  
"Sure." the two replied and the three girls ran off.  
"Clear the bomb range, Jenna and Cat have C-4!" The bot's heard Epps yell before hearing a loud boom and both Primes sighed

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my Oc's. I am not sure if I mentioned but this goes along with Catherine and Jenna's rules and (mis)adventures

* * *

With the help of Perceptor, Wheeljack agreed to build something to send Odette ad Optimus back to their dimension.  
Right now, however, Odette landed herself in the brig for super gluing Prowl's Data-pad to his desk and his aft to his chair.  
Sunny and Sides were in the cell next to her because they glued Bluestreak too the ceiling when he was in recharge.  
Odette's Dad is helping Optimus with some of his work while he's at meetings. And the others are doing their own thing.

Ironhide walked walked onto bay 43 just as Leo dumped a large bucket of water on an unsuspecting Jenna. Ironhide transformed and raced over to the panicking girl and the laughing boy. Leo stopped laughing an took off running when Ironhide activated his holoform. His holoform has black hair styled in a high-and-tight; very muscled, and has a scar over his right eye. Ironhide kneeled down by the poor girl and picked her up. "Shh, sparkling." he whispered, hoping her condition wouldn't act up. She has a special condition; when she's too stressed or scared her mentality will revert to the age of six. This developed after she watched her parents be brutally murdered by robbers and her throat was slit and couldn't talk until Ratchet was able to fix her voice. She can't swim and she can't handle horror movies well and she managed to wrap all the bots around her fingers. Sunstreaker and Grimlock included. You don't want to deal with an angry metal T-Rex

Ironhide put her into the truck and drove over to Cat and Jenna's shared apartment. He carried her inside and helped her dry off.  
Cat walked in, looked at Jenna and hide and stormed into the kitchen. She came out wielding a meat cleaver and slammed the door as she left.  
Ironhide muttered something under his breath as he threw the towel on Jenna's head and started drying it

* * *

Ratchet was looking through Jenna's files of her spark readings and sighed. He noticed that several of the bots actually have _Bonds_ with her instead of just _knowing;_ Jazz, Bee, Bluestreak, Arcee, Moonracer, and Smokescreen have sibling bonds with her; Chromia and Ironhide have the creator bonds. Even though Jenna considers Tyler as her father Ironhide and Chromia treat her like she's their sparkling; they have done that before she got a spark.

* * *

Odette's father and Optimus were going through Data-pads when Odette's father found a crudely drawn picture of the autobots, Cat and Tyler in Jazz's hand, Jenna in Optimus' hand, Will and Sarah, in Ironhide's hands and Anna in Sarah's arms, and two angels under the sun above the Autobots. One angel was a woman and the other was a man.  
"What's this?" the father asked. Optimus looked at it and smiled.  
"You see, Jenna has a very special condition. She reverts to a child in her mind when she gets too stressed out and they call it her "episodes" and she has had quite a few of them sense Leo started picking on her. He found it funny and he tries to get her to have them a lot. We are afraid that one of these times she'll have a heart- i mean Spark attack. That scares Ratchet the most. It may not seem like it but he thinks of her as his Grand-creation."  
"What caused her to have this problem?" the father asked.  
"Her creators were offlined in front of her." Optimus said, "And when she drew that photo and showed us Ironhide almost said something bad about it and he earned some glares from Cat and Tyler and heard a whack on the helm with a wrench."  
the father chuckled but stopped when Prowl came in carrying Cat who was holding a meat cleaver.  
"Again?" the Prime asked  
"Again." Prowl confirmed.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my Oc's. I am not sure if I mentioned but this is sot of connected with Catherine and Jenna's rules and (mis)adventures

* * *

Ratchet walked into Wheeljack's lab and said. "How is it going?"  
Perceptor looked up. "It is almost done. We are making a device to we could contact them and they us and then they could visit when they wanted."  
"Useful."  
"What's Jennifer doing?"  
"She is trying to hula dance to a song called "He Mele No Lilo." Its from a movie called Lilo and Stitch."

* * *

Jennifer Lennox was wearing a white sleeveless top and a grass skirt. She also had a white Hibiscus pin in her hair. Odette was dressed like Jennifer, only she had a pink flower pin.  
"Ready?" Jennifer asked. Odette nodded and Jennifer started the song and sang along.

He Mele No Lilo~ Lilo and Stitch  
"Mahalo nui iā  
Ke ali'i wahine  
'O Lili'ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue  
Nā waiho'olu'u a halikeole'e  
E nānā nā maka i ke ao mālama  
Mai Hawai'i akea i Kaua'i

'O Kalākaua he inoa  
O ka pua mae 'ole i ka lā  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea  
Ke'maila i Kīlauea  
Mālamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uw'kahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea

Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
'O Kalākaua he inoa  
'O Kalākaua he inoa  
Ka pua mae 'ole i ka Iā  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna kea  
Ke'maila i Kīlauea  
Mālamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uw'kahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea

Mahalo nui iā  
Ke ali'i wahine  
'O Lili'ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
'O Kalākaua he inoa

He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kūlele"

"That was lovely" Jenna and Odette turned to see Cat, Tyler, Ironhide's holoform,both Prime's Holoforms, Sargent Epps, and Major William Lennox standing there smiling.  
Jenna turned off the radio and said. "How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough." Ironhide said.  
Jenna was blushing horribly and she wrapped her arm around herself.  
"Hey, Jenna, want to show Odette you can kick a grown man's ass?" Cat suggested.  
"Sure."  
"Alright, Epps, you're up." Cat said.

Jenna Got into a fighting stance. Epps ran at her, she twisted and back-flipped over him and then kicked him in the ass. He turned and threw a punch. She grabbed his arm and flipped him and he landed painfully on the ground. Jenna drew water out of some plants and make frozen spears and held them over Epps.  
"Your call." she said.  
"I give! Uncle!" Epps said and she turned the spears back to water and let it drop onto Epps.  
"Gah!"

* * *

Perceptor was working on the power source he couldn't get to charge.  
"I can't get enough power to light it." Perceptor said.  
"What about if all three of the girls used lightning on it?"  
"Hmm, that may just work."  
Suddenly the alarm signaling an attack started going off.

* * *

All but two Autobots headed to the east side of base to the fight.  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grabbed the girls and went to take them somewhere safe but was met with two jets. Starscream and Thundercracker.  
The twins put the girls down, who ran to fine a place to hide, and attacked the jets.  
"This way!" Jenna hissed and they went through a crack in the wall. They ran across the hanger, dodging around the fighting Bots and Cons. As they ran, Jenna tripped in a crater.  
"AH!" Jenna screamed as a foot was coming gown on top of her. Odette transformed her arm into an Ion blaster, that resembled her father's, and fired at the Con as Cat helped Jenna out of the way. Suddenly, they were picked up a silver, clawed Con.  
"Prime," the mech said, "I believe these are your pets?"  
"Megatron, put those girls down. Now." the leader for this dimension demanded.  
"No, I think I will hold on to them for a bit longer." Megatron mused before addressing his troops. "Decepticons retreat!" He transformed into his jet mode and flew off with the girls.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my Oc's.

* * *

Both Primes helped the injured Autobots to the medbay. The two sighed as the heard yelling from inside the medbay.  
"Fraggit Ratchet! We need to get them back! It's our fault they got captured!" Sideswipe yelled.  
"SIT THE FRAG DOWN SIDESWIPE! NOW OR I WILL WIELD YOUR AFT TO THAT BERTH!" was Ratchet's reply, that and a clang.  
"Ow! Fraggit Ratchet!" Sideswipe yelled

* * *

Odette, Jenna, and Cat were thrown into a special cage. The cadge blocked all of their powers; meaning while they are inside of the cage they cannot use their abilities.  
Megatron turned to a black and white mech. "Watch them."  
"Yes lord Megatron." the mech replied and Megatron left the room.

~A few days later~

Barricade has been growing tired of being a Decepticon and Jenna has him wrapped around her finger. Barricade has come up with a plan, only now he need Megatron to leave base...

"Barricade, I am needed at one of our mining sites, watch the insects" Megatron said as he left.  
"Yes, my lord." Barricade said.  
Barricade walked over to the cage, unlocked it, and said. "I am taking you home and I want to join the Autobots." Jenna was the first to walk over and into his hand. when he did nothing they followed Jenna. Barricade transformed around him and drove towards the Autobot base

* * *

Both Optimus Primes were in the Communication Center, trying to find the girls. Odette's father knew they were safe, via creator bond.  
Suddenly a comm. came in by a restricted band.  
~I am bringing the human girls and I want to join your side.~ the voice said.  
Odette's father ran a check on the voice and a photo of Barricade.  
"I want to hear the Girls' voices" Optimus growled.  
~Optimus...HI!~ That's Jennifer, Optimus thought, chuckling slightly. ~Barricade stopped to get us something to eat. He's really nice.~  
~Jennifer sit down. Now~ both Barricade and Cat snapped.  
~Primus, you two sound like an old married couple~ Odette groaned.  
~Hey!~ the two yelled.  
~Stop that~ they yelled again  
"Alright Barricade, we will send you the coordinates." Odette's father said.

* * *

Barricade pulled into the Autobot base and let the girls out before transforming.  
"Barricade." Optimus said, shaking the black and white Mech's hand, "Welcome to the Autobots and thank you for bringing them home safely."  
"Thank you and you're welcome...Sir." he said.  
"I must ask...what made you want to change sides?"  
"I was tired of living a life full of hate...that and this little one," he tapped Jennifer on the head and she swatted at his finger, "has me, as the human say, wrapped around her little finger." Barricade chuckled.  
"I am giving you and the girls a check up, Barricade."Ratchet scooped up the girls and carried them to the med bay with Barricade following.  
"Looks like the Hatchet has someone else's helm to bash a wrench over." Bumblebee said when they heard a clang.

* * *

~A few days later~

"Alright, all you have to do is use lightning to charge the power source and then you can go home, and with the communicator you can visit anytime." Perceptor explained to Odette's father, the three girls, Optimus, Ratchet, and Tyler.  
"Ready?" Perceptor asked and the girls got the lighting ready.  
"Go." the lightning cracked and cackled as it darted forward. Each girl's lightning was a different color. Odette's is electric and ice blue; Jenna's is white and chrome-ish; Cat's is white and dark blue. The lightning made the power source glow brightly for a moment until Perceptor said. "Stop." The stopped and Perceptor put the power source into the machine and Wheeljack started it up.  
A glowing yellow and purple portal appeared and in the center of it showed the base. Everyone said their goodbyes and Perceptor gave Odette's father the communicator and explained how to work it before the left.

* * *

Odette and Optimus returned safely and everything returned to normal...sort of.  
Every once and a while they will go and visit and then come back. Sometimes Jenna and Cat would go and visit Odette's dimension. and cause trouble with the Prowl there. All and all this adventure is over and they shall be waiting for their next one.

The End.

* * *

Please review


End file.
